1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to snowshoes and bindings and, more particularly, to a lightweight snowshoe and a corresponding binding having independently adjustable halves.
2. Description of the Background Art
The snowshoe has undertaken a slow evolution from ancient times to the present, as new designs have resulted in more comfortable and more efficient versions of this old device for snow travel. Traditional designs centered around a "tennis racquet" shape, where the "face" of the racquet was used for placing a user's foot, and the "handle" served to buoy the snowshoe upon snowy surfaces.
More recently, the advantages of positioning the foot near the inboard side of the snowshoe frame, has been explored in snowshoe design. This positioning allows the user to walk freely and comfortably, with a natural stride, while simultaneously avoiding the problem of opposing snowshoes contacting each other, upon stepping forward.
Two basic approaches for positioning a user's foot near the inboard side of a snowshoe frame have been taken: (1) mounting the binding as closely as possible to the inboard side of a snowshoe having a symmetric frame, thus causing a user's foot to be positioned as closely to the inboard side of the snowshoe frame as possible; and (2) forming the frame into an asymmetric shape, so that the foot, upon being placed in the binding, is oriented as closely to the inboard side of the frame, as possible.
While these two approaches for positioning the user's foot near the inboard side of the snowshoe frame allow for trouble-free striding, a drawback exists in that the weight of the user is shifted significantly toward the inboard side of the frame, thus resulting in the inboard side of the frame sinking beneath the snow surface to a greater degree than the outboard side of the frame. Upon sinking, the user must expend energy to right this imbalance between the inboard and outboard sides of the frame. Over short distances, this expenditure of energy can be insignificant, but over longer distances, the user can experience significant fatigue.
Other designs have attempted to achieve a more balanced weight distribution, upon the snowshoe, by employing a symmetric frame where the binding is oriented in an offset position in relation to the frame. This has generally been achieved by mounting the binding on a pivoting member having two ends extending between the inboard and outboard rails, wherein the outboard end of the pivoting member is mounted closer to the front end of the frame, than the inboard end. By placing the pivoting member in such an offset relation, the binding likewise achieves an offset relation. The superior weight distribution achieved by this design prevents the inboard side of the frame from sinking further beneath a snowy surface, than the outboard side. However, a drawback exists in that the offset orientation of the binding places the foot a greater distance from the inboard rail, which can result in a user having to adopt an unnatural stride to avoid contacting adjacent snowshoes.
It is therefore highly desirable for a snowshoe to provide the dual characteristics of: (1) positioning the foot in a balanced manner so that the inboard and outboard sides of the snowshoe contact the snow evenly and (2) positioning the foot close enough to the inboard side of the snowshoe frame so that the user can adopt a natural stride.
Additionally, it is important for a snowshoe to be combined with a comfortable, well designed binding. The earliest forms of snowshoe bindings were merely leather tongs tied around the foot and ankle, as typically seen on the "tennis racquet" variety of snow shoes, previously described. Later, bindings were typically comprised of solid platforms for positioning the foot, coupled to a pivoting member. A plurality of straps held the foot in place, upon the platform.
Additionally, some bindings have included a "shell" structure above the platform, for encasing a users foot, thereby holding the foot substantially immovable upon the platform. Some shell structures have been constructed from two separate halves which pivot outward in a vertical plane, thereby operating as a quick-release feature, if, for example, the user falls. The rigidity of the shell structure has proven to be advantageous for rendering a user's foot immovable within the binding, in relation to the remainder of the snowshoe. By rendering the foot immovable, a consistent level placement of the bottom surface of the snowshoe upon the snow, is achieved.
A drawback that has arisen in placing the foot within a rigid shell structure has been the failure of these structures to accommodate varying foot widths. As a result, excessively large feet experience a cramped feeling within the rigid shell, and small feet experience too much play within the binding, resulting in too loose a fit.
A need therefore exists for a snowshoe and binding which orients the user's foot upon the snowshoe, so that an even weight distribution is achieved, and furthermore, so that the user can walk comfortably, for long distances, with a natural stride, and little fatigue. Additionally, a need exists for a snowshoe having a binding which readily adjusts to any user's foot width and which holds the user's foot substantially immovable within the binding, so that the bottom surface of the snowshoe can approach the snow in a consistently even manner.
The foregoing discussion reflects the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and is tendered with the view toward discharging the applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that nothing in the foregoing discussion teaches or renders obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.